Small Jealousy
by Meg HR
Summary: Merlin siempre tiene la gran habilidad de meterse en lios y caer en problemas. Y como resultado queda en medio de cuidados. Pequeños celos. Arthur vs Gwaine. Regalo de aniversario de Merlin. 20. Sep. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno antes de iniciar, quiero aclarar que subo un nuevo fic a pesar que tengo pendientes…lo lamento pero no me encontraba bien estos meses, el cambio de clima hizo estrago con mi salud, y por el hecho que el día de ayer 20 de septiembre fue el aniversario de Merlín, una de las mejores series de la BBC ONE. Y es por ello que no he querido dejarlo pasar así sin más.

**Titulo:** Small Jealousy _ "Pequeños Celos"_

**Disclaimer:** Merlin solo es propiedad de sus creadores, BBC ONE, la producción de Shine.

**Género:** Romance Friendship.

**Pairing:** Merwein, Merthur.

**I**

La primavera llega sobre Camelot, y el movimiento en ella ya es distinto a otras temporadas. Las personas se ocupan de sus quehaceres desde muy temprano, incluso Merlín, despertó con ánimos puestos para atender a su rey Arthur.

Llego a los aposentos con charola en mano y en la otra una jarra, y aquella sonrisa en los labios tan propio de él. Empuja con su cuerpo la puerta, coloca todo sobre la mesa, el desayuno, la jarra y una pequeña servilleta de lino color crema cerca de los cubiertos. Solo le llevo unos minutos tener listo, para pasar a la siguiente tarea. El baño de rey.

Demoraría por calentar el agua por conseguir un espacio, no es fácil lidiar con mujer maciza de la cocina, mas ese trajín de cubetas , pasar por las escaleras: un total de siete tramos hasta llegar a las habitaciones, era un gasto físico sumado a tiempo.

En verdad Arthur no tenia consideración, si le pidiese todo listo de una vez.

― ¡Buenos días Merlín! ― Se escucha una voz tan conocida, no necesita voltear para saber de quién se trata― Veo que la primavera ha llegado para ti también. ― Gwaine es el primero en aparecer sobre esos largos corredores y verle tan alegre a su amigo no puede evitar un dar saludo picaresco. Pasando un brazo sobre los sobros de Merlín, quien solo atina a reír ante el comentario.

― Gwaine lo mismo digo por ti. Me gustaría poder hablar más acerca de la primavera, pero debo atender al rey.

― Merlín no creo que Arthur precise ahora mismo un baño. En el consejo.― Bajo la vista para hacer referencia a las dos cubetas en manos, las mangas remangadas, y sus botas salpicadas.

Merlín trato de mantener esa sonrisa, para desmostar a su amigo que no le afecta que Arthur no le haya comentado nada anoche, luego que terminara con sus servicios como de costumbre. Todo el esfuerzo se iría por el drenaje, gracias a la escueta comunicación entre sirviente y señor. El desayuno y el baño se enfriaban en pocos minutos. Genial, pensó cabreado. Y si, puso su mejor cara pero no aguanto más. Merlín estaba terriblemente molesto.

Gwaine observa con cinismo las cejas fruncidas, y un leve puchero en sus labios. Aquello le hizo gracia.

―Merlín tranquilízate, sabes que el rey está muy ocupado en esta temporada. Tenle paciencia. Además es temprano aun.― dijo, apartándose de su amigo y alejándose más y más de los corredores para asistir al dicha reunión― ¡Tomate el día libre! Quizás dure horas ― Grito estirando su cuerpo al doblar la esquina.

―Gracias Gwaine… si el día libre, como si eso fuese a suceder.

Merlín cada vez que recorría el castillo resoplaba disgustado. Aun le quedaba la última tarea, para su suerte era el día para llevar a pasear a los perros. Quizás no sea el mejor sirviente, pero el trata, lo intenta, pero nunca sale como lo planeado. Exhalo todo el aire de sus pulmones, dándose mentalmente el apoyo moral.

(….)

Encontrándose lejos de la ciudadela, los animales olfatean, dejan rastros, y marcas de territorio sobre cada tronco de cada árbol que bordea el castillo. No era una tarea sencilla, bregar con animales hiperactivos.

Pero era el lugar al que siempre solía llevar a los canes, no era ninguna novedad volver cada mes, y encontrar el lugar como siempre. La vista del bosque verdoso con pequeños rayos de luz que atravesaban las copas de los gigantescos arboles y pequeños animalillos salvajes, en exclusiva ver las ardillas jugando, saltado rápidamente por cada árbol. En fin el lugar era ideal. Les quito las correas para que recorran a libertad y una que otra manera verles corretear las pobres ardillas.

Aunque no sea tan hábil como Arthur, su magia podría recorrer todo como si los traspasara mentalmente y avisarle cualquier peligro. Pero no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Merlín disfruta la tranquilidad, sentado en restos de un gran árbol que una vez llego a ser.

(…..)

Su cuerpo se reclino sobre la silla, señal de que la reunión lo estaba acobardando, aunque sea el rey de Camelot, tiene derecho a quejarse corporalmente. Agravine toma la palabra viendo de lado a su sobrino y consultando para la aprobación del nuevo tema a discutir.

―Es tiempo de caza, un grupo nuevo acaba de llegar y pide audiencia para solicitar el uso de las tierras del norte, para la casería de osos. ― informa su tío.

Arthur se limita a escuchar y hacer una leve señal con la mano para que continuara.

―Así que solo precisamos su sello en señal de aprobación. Y la reunión habrá acabado.

Arthur ni lo noto, su mente estaba en otro lugar. Si no fuese por Sir León quien le aviso que se retiraba, no se habría dado cuenta de todo a su alrededor.

―El día de hoy no habrá entrenamiento― respondió al aire, luego de recibir una palmada sobre su hombro derecho.

Sir León no sabía si tomarlo como una respuesta normal, la cual difería a su pregunta. Solo lo dejo pasar, porque quizás aun su rey seguía afectado por Gwen.

El Rey llego a su cámara caminando con la mirada fija, pensativo y en silencio. No estaba de ánimos, incluso para reprender a Merlín por su incorrección y larga ausencia desde la mañana.

Pero no lo encontró tras la puerta, ni cerca de su cama, las cortinas y detrás del biombo. Solo señales que estuvo allí, la mesa estaba puesta, su mano roso la bañera con intenciones de calcular la temperatura del agua.

Merlín estuvo allí. Aquello le alegro, porque saber que su sirviente se esforzaba para ser de su agrado, aquello le hizo sonreír. ¿Y Donde estaba ahora?

Lo busco en el establo, en los pasillos, la cocina es probable que el cuarto de limpieza, algo le decía que lo encontraría lavando su ropa, pero al abrirla la hallo vacía y su ropa limpia, tendida sobre una cuerda delgada. Finalmente paso por la casa de Gaius.

― Has visto a Merlín ― pregunto tras entrar y sin más espera que el galeno notara ya su presencia.

― pensé que estaba con vos. ― le respondió, ocupado preparando algo que solo él y Merlín entiende.

―No ― respondió aunque era lógico. ― La taberna….

― Creo que es poco probable, ya le habéis buscado en la cocina.

―No― responde ya con un tono molesto.

― ya aparecerá.

―Necesito de un baño urgente, y si Merlín no a aparece lo castigare.

Las últimas palabras se quedaron cuando Arthur salió del lugar cerrando con un portazo. Gaius le observa entre cejas restando la importancia del capricho de su rey.

Si no fuese porque la tarde llegaba, lo habría buscado sin parar. Arthur está sentado y ocupado con toda esa torre de papeles sobre su escritorio. Deja la pluma de lado, cuando la puerta se abre lentamente, y con ojos emocionado espera ver a su siervo para darle lo que se merece por su ausencia.

Sin embargo lleva unas ropas diferentes, el cabello largo y castaño, no es Merlín o una sirvienta, se trata de su antiguo sirviente, quien viene a dejar la comida en una charola diferente, al igual que la jarra. No le apetece preguntar, es claro que no le ha enviado Merlín por su cuenta.

Arthur tiene una clara y aguda preocupación. Y por segunda vez la puerta se abre, uno de los guardias pasa dando unos dos paso, parado firmemente, como quien ser permite para dar alguna noticia.

― ¡Sire! Siento interrumpir

―Di lo que tengas que decir.

― Sus… canes no han regresado aun.

― Y quien es el responsable.

― Merlín, su sirvo Sire.

Arthur se pone de pie, satisfecho por la información conjunta. ― Desde cuanto tiempo.

― Desde la mañana.

―Bien, yo me encargo, puedes retirarte

Respiro hondo, miro su espada sintiendo que es necesario. Pero no lo hizo, no tenia caso llevarla así que salió vistiendo ropas sencillas: una camisa azul y pantalones de color café. Camina en dirección de la alameda, cuya vista suele ser el sitio entrenamiento con sus caballeros, allí solo encuentra a Percival, doblegando a Gwaine en una lucha, presenciado por Sir Elyan, y Sir Leon. Podía oírles gritar, tal parece una apuesta entre ellos.

Se abre paso para llamar a Gwaine .

― ¿sabes donde lleva Merlín a pasear a los perros? ― le pregunta desde lejos.

Gwaine se muestra serio mirando a Percival y pedirle tiempo con seña de manos. Apartándose de sus compañeros para oír con claridad la pregunta que le ha asaltado su rey.

―pasa algo con Merlín. ― Pregunta preocupado.

― De manera que tú sabías donde estaba este tiempo.

Ahora una mirada confusa sin entender aquella oración. El rey busca a Merlín y… ¿donde tiene que ver el lugar que lleva a pasear a los perros? Solo le toma tiempo para entender el rostro serio de Arthur.

― solo le vi en la mañana, estaba afanado realizando sus tareas.

―Yo no pregunte si lo has visto, pregunte donde lleva Merlín a pasear a los perros.

― ¿Que aun no ha llegado?

Arthur se arrepiente en preguntarle precisamente a él. Quien solo sale con preguntas y con otro tipo de respuestas ― te ayudo a buscarle. ― se ofreció el caballero.

Ambos se dirigen al bosque, aun se puede apreciar el cielo y la generosidad del sol para ayudarles a buscar huellas y rastros de los sabuesos.

― ¡MERLIN! ― Gwaine se permite gritar tan fuerte. Arthur creer que es innecesario. ― Quizás hecho una siesta, hay que despertarle… MERLIN. ― se atreve a decir, escapando una risa.

― Te das cuenta que hora es. ― Le reprende Arthur.

―No has considerado darle vacaciones.

Arthur no está dispuesto a oírle, no puede creer que lo defienda, es poco consiente, rara vez cumple sus tareas, si es todo lo que piensa de él, pero no ve el lado malo. Aunque Merlín ha tenido una día libre en lo que queda estos últimos años, no puede darle ese tipo de lujos.

― Como si fuere hacer muchas cosas. ― murmura para sí mismo, y volteando a ver otro extremo del terreno.

― Perdón ― Interrumpe. EL rey voltea a ver otra dirección alejándose complemente de él ― Esta bien, buscare por estos lugares yo solito.

Ya no queda luz suficiente para buscar, el bosque es el primero en oscurecerse y último en ser atravesado por la luz de la luna.

Esta a pasos de sugerir que tal vez habrá regresado a la ciudadela, cuando es interrumpido por unos ladridos.

― Gwaine! ― ahora es el rey quien grita. Y de aquello se goza mientras corre y lo ve allí atando a un número de cinco perros con el uso de sus propias correas.

― los encontrasteis, y ¿Merlín?

― Crees que grito por gritar. Algo no anda bien, Merlín jamás los soltaría.

― ahora es cuando piensa que es competente.

Solo recibe una colleja por decir aquello.

Desde el punto que encontró Arthur los animales, traza con la mirada el otro punto al cual se dirige Gwaine.

Piensa cual l de las enumérales razones podría haber hecho que Merlín descuidara de esa forma, bandidos ¿podría ser? pero…

―Arthur, ¡Aquí! … date prisa― El alarido de Gwaine se alarga al final. Se detiene bajando la cabeza, como si viese algo a sus pies, no tiene palabras para explicarlo.

Arthur lucha internamente, repitiendo una y otra vez "que este bien" pero cuando le observa de pie delante de algo, que no ve con claridad. El miedo quiere tocarle, respira profundamente para alejar aquello, que esta apunto de emerger.

Gwaine no espera, y frente a sus ojos ve que se lanza perdiéndolo de vista.

Puede sentir la tierra húmeda en sus botas, al igual que sus manos impregnándose con facilidad de tierra negra. Apenas llega ver, quizás desde arriba era más visible, mas ahora le cuesta ubicar en qué dirección se halla su amigo inconsciente.

Arthur llega al borde, abre bien los ojos, reconoce de inmediato, lo encontraron es lo que importa, pero no cuentan con medios para sacarlo de allí. Gwaine está dentro de la fosa con él.

― Esta inconsciente― grita al fin luego de una larga espera. Pero aquello no calma sus nervios.

Gwaine no tiene otra opción que mantenerse de rodillas, tratando consigo mismo manteniendo la calma, no puede avisarle ahora mismo a Arthur que la fosa cuenta con trampas, y ni el sale de su asombro por correr con tanta suerte en no caer sobre filosas y puntiagudas estacas .

Ahora que llega a tocar el hombro de su amigo, le voltea cuidadosamente rezando que no haya tenido el infortunio. El latido de su corazón se hace más rápido, contiene la respiración al tomarle el pulso, está vivo, palmea por que no tiene otra opción en asegurarse como hallar una herida, la cual yace sobre su muslo izquierdo, que tiene incrustado.

La sangre brota en pequeña cantidad y el resto se halla seco alrededor de la herida con pequeños coágulos y tierra mezclada.

―Merlín tiene una herida. Necesito sacarlo, pero no puedo ver.

― hazte a un lado voy a saltar….

― ¡No! ―Le grita. No pudo evitarlo, no tiene otra opción que avisarle ― Si lo hace probablemente no saldrías vivo.

Aquello fue suficiente para desbordar de preocupación.

―Iré a la derecha, es más fácil pasarlo por allí.

El peso de Merlín no es como mucho imaginaban que seria. Gwaine le costaba reconocerlo, en resume no fue fácil cargar con todo su peso y llevarlo tal como había sugerido al extremo y elevarlo hasta los brazos de Arthur.

― ¡Lo tengo! ― dijo Arthur. Conforme recibió a Merlín lo llevo al pie de un árbol, recostándolo sobre la hojarasca. Para luego ofrecer la siguiente ayuda.

― Ahora mi turno ― bramo al tomar el brazo y salir de una buena vez, porque el lugar le ponía los pelos de punta.

― Una trampa para osos. ― Ambos asienten. No puede creerlo. Menudo peligro cerca de la ciudad baja

Conjuntamente inspeccionan, Arthur pasa una mano por la herida del muslo, se tienta por quitarle la astilla, pero Gwaine le refrena con un movimiento.

― si lo haces ahora mismo, no podremos retener la hemorragia, es mejor llevar donde Gaius.

Pequeños chorros de agua caen sobre el rostro sucio para intentar despertarle y humedecer los labios. Quizás Merlín lleva un buen tiempo, lo primero que hay que evitar es la deshidratación. Están atentos, Arthur le retira la primera prenda. Gwaine ahora muestra su reciente preocupación viendo como uno de sus huesos sale pequeña protuberancia. Su amigo no solo tiene heridas en el cuerpo, cuenta con el hombro dislocado.

Merlín despierta dando un pequeño gemido de dolor.

Pero es Gwaine quien le roba la vista, los ojos azules captan a la primera el rostro barbudo de su amigo.

―Gwaine ― pronuncia con una felicidad.

―Merlín nos tenías preocupado. ―

― Lo siento mucho, no recuerdo como paso….― no puede continua por que el dolor es eminente. ― ¡Oh!, ¡DUELE!

―Muerde esto― Le ordena, colocando una rama envuelta en un pañuelo.

Así que Gwaine se permite ponerse a la altura del hombro para poner un pie bajo el brazo y jalar de él con fuerza.

Arthur no puede evitar sentirse molesto, por robarse el crédito. Él fue quien se preocupo primero, quien fue a buscarlo a través del bosque, y si hubiese tenido suerte habría sido el primero en saltar y sacarlo de allí mismo personalmente.

Sin embargo… solo debía dejarlo pasar, Merlín necesita un medico urgente.

…..

Continuará, si tiene errores ortográficos y demás lo siento mucho, pero solo subo rápido porque es un lujo conseguir tiempo en internet y aun no he tenido tiempo para contactar una Beta para que me ayude con la revisiones. Gracias de antemano por leerla.


	2. Chapter 2

**Small Jealousy**

_(Pequeños Celos)_

**I. - The perfect scene.**

Como una habitación tan sencilla a primera vista, puede llegar a considerarse en varias maneras. Gaius le dijo que es cómoda. Merlín prefiere la palabra acogedora. Gwaine cuando por primera vez durmió en ella, pensó: "peor es nada". Pero para Arthur que solo argumento "_si das dos pasos llegas a la puerta"_ hizo que Merlín rolara los ojos al oírle. Es muy claro que El Rey de Camelot no está acostumbrado a este tipo de lugares, preferiría evitar a estar o entrar.

Pero precisamente esa noche, cargando el cuerpo de su amigo herido hasta la cámara de Gaius, para curarle de sus heridas, donde solo duro unas horas hasta que acabo dormido gracias a unas medicinas. Esperaron algunas horas para trasladarlo hasta su propia cama, solo para darle comodidad. El Rey, Gwaine y Gauis entraron sin ningún problema, es más, la habitación de Merlín era bastante amplia tanto como pasear dentro de ella, mientras que Gaius terminaba por atenderle, arropándolo con sabanas.

Le observaron unos minutos rodeando la cama, pensando de no ser por que llegaron a tiempo la escena seria otra. Arthur fue el primero en salir sin decir palabra alguna, Gwaine pidió quedarse un rato más, pero Gaius no se lo permitió.

Debía descansar, fue lo que ofreció el galeno. Además no necesitaba nada por ahora, la ayuda ya ha sido más que suficiente.

**ͽIͼ**

La mañana llega tan temprana, es hora de levantarse y para quienes no lo hacen los rayos del sol que atraviesan los vídriales, ventanas y cualquier otro espacio abierto, pronto tocarían con su calor molesto el rostro de muchos perezosos. Sin embargo Merlín, despierto y adolorido, no tiene la culpa en permanecer inmóvil y recibir de lleno el sol sobre su cara.

Esta apunto de quejarse frente a las cuatro paredes. Cuando la puerta se abre de sopetón, es clara la torpeza. Se oye sonar un repique de bandeja sostenida por unas manos cubiertas por guantes negros, sobresaliendo unos dedos desnudos. La persona que traspasa la puerta es conocida y está allí.

― ¡Gwaine! ―

El nombrado se limito a sonreírle amigablemente.

― ¡Buenos días! ― Tararea dando pasos hasta llegar a la mesa cerca de la cama y depositar la bandeja. ―Os traje el desayuno, esperaba darte una sorpresa. Creí que seguirías dormido.

― ¡oh! y lo has logrado. No esperaba verte, esperaba encontrar a Gaius.

― ¡Vamos amigo! Suenas como que no te gustara lo que he hecho por ti.

―Tranquilo, en verdad estoy sorprendido. ― trato de convencerle haciendo uso de una de sus sonrisas- Gracias. Y Gracias por todo. ― volvió a hablar reconociendo lo que hizo anoche, llevando una mano al sitio donde le acomodo el hueso del hombro, y que ocasionará desmayarse por el dolor. En su memoria solo está ser rescatado por él.

― ¡Oh! sigues con darme las gracias, desde anoche que no has parado en decírmelo cuando Gaius os curaba. - Dijo alegremente, tocando la madera.

―Vaya, no lo recuerdo bien. ― Fingió demencia, al fin de continuar al son de bromas.

―Bueno Gaius vendrá hacerte unas preguntas, pero primero debes desayunar. Traje miel, pan, fresas y jugo. ― Pasa señalando y nombrando cada alimento que traía la bandeja.

―Ahora si estoy sorprendido. Bien, solo voy a…―Merlín se impulsa a la orilla de cama tratando de levantarse, al tiempo que Gwaine le da la espalda para tomar el respaldo de una silla. Pero sus reflejos lo llevaron voltearse rápidamente. Debía evitar que se levantara. No está en condiciones, la idea era acercarle el desayuno, colocando una silla a la altura de la cama.

Pero, ahí estaba, sacando en medio de las sabanas su pierna derecha, a punto de pisar el suelo.

- ¡Merlín! ¡No te levantes!…- le grito tan rápido llevando su cuerpo para frenarlo y asuntándolo prácticamente en el proceso. Cuando Merlín se da cuenta el porqué, un calor llego de golpe a sus mejillas.

Luego una cara de disgusto cruzo el rostro del joven mago. No tenía nada, pero nada de ropa.

-Genial, quien se encargo. - Murmuro con rabia. Quien no odiaría no recordar nada, y que todo lo hagan sin consentimiento tuyo.

―Gaius… era la única forma para limpiar tus heridas. Nos deshicimos de tu ropa, estaba llena de lodo y tierra. Aparte tu pantalón estaba rasgado, así que no te preocupes. Tienes una costura en el muslo izquierdo― Gwaine le sonríe luego de contarle, al tiempo que se acercaba una silla a la cama. Merlín mantiene su atención en él por lo que acaba de escuchar, lleva su vista a la herida grande, sus dedos recorren por las costuras, duele y arde está seguro que es profunda.

― Vaya nos sorprendiste mucho. ― Merlín levanta el rostro, para continuar su atención y con detenimiento, quizás porque buscaba ver la preocupación en el rostro de su amigo. Porque sabe que pudo ser grave. Pero en cierto modo cuando sus orbes azules llegaron a vista de ellos, fue la vileza en sus miradas que contrario en el tema ― Hubieras visto la cara que puso Arthur. ¡fue extraordinario!. ― bramo alegre. Antes que se preguntara Merlín. Le señala con la cabeza a un punto que Merlín no determinó bien. Pero cuando noto que la falta de comprensión en sus palabras, hizo énfasis con la vista. Provoco que tomara la almohada detrás de su espalda, para cubrir desde su abdomen hasta su entrepierna avergonzado

― ¡Gwaine...! ― exclamo por la insinuación. Se calmo mientras se cubría y sentaba llevando su espalda apoyarse en el muro. Le invadió la preocupación por otro lado estaba que Arthur vino a verle. Sin embargo no recordaba nada que ocasionara que cayera en aquel hoyo. Seguro que Arthur vendría a echárselo en cara por su falta de cuidado. Y que todo lo que le ha enseñado ha sido en vano. No puede creerlo, Arthur siempre se tomaba la molestia de enseñarle algunos secretos que se camuflan en el bosque. Hacerle saber que siempre debe estar preparado para todo tipo de peligro.

―No es algo que debas avergonzarte... - la carcajadas volvió a oírse que apartaron su pensamientos del menor. Gwaine reía tanto, que dio la espalda para apoyarse a la pared, conteniendo la siguiente risa.

― ¿De qué te ríes?... ― pregunta indignado por verle reír de esa forma tan particular.

―Es…porque imagino yo, qu…- Pero no termino con decirlo, porque Merlín le grito un "basta" y está empezando a creer que Gwaine, jamás va a madurar. No tiene remedio.

Otra risotada de Gwaine llego a sus oídos. - No te envidio, pero creo que Arthur…- y otra vez Merlín que nunca antes se sintió tan sofocado, sin pensárselo dos veces tomo la misma almohada para lanzárselo a la cabeza. - OH! ― fue la respuesta de un falso dolor al sentir el almohadazo.

- Basta. No deberías estar entrenando.

- Hoy es domingo- le recordó sonriendo orgulloso, llevándose una mano al pecho- oh! Nunca he reído tanto, en tanto tiempo. Además lo hago para animarte, estarás así un buen tiempo.

―Arthur va a matarme― se dice a sí mismo en un tono bajito.

―Probablemente lo hagas… bueno, por dos razones.

― ¡Gwaine!… ― la tercera vez nombrándole muy enojado, retándole a no continuar con sus dobles sentidos de palabras, ya para hacerlo más creíble le propino una fulmínate mirada, como si quisiera golpearlo con sus propias manos.

Interrumpiéndolos Gaius, entra a la habitación rápidamente, Gwaine y Merlín dirigen sus miradas a su presencia.

- ¡Merlín! - Dijo atrayendo más su atención al mencionado. Mirando la extraña proximidad del caballero - ¿Cómo te sientes?

No sabe que contestarle.

―Mejor, aunque creo que merecía unas vacaciones después de todo ¿no es verdad? ― Miro a Gwaine con complicidad.

―Muchacho, no juegues con tu salud solo para librarte de tus tareas. No tienes conciencia, no solo perjudicas al Rey si no a todo el reino ― replico muy enojado― no es tiempo de vacaciones― era bastante cierto por los últimos acontecimientos. Arthur aun estaba dolido desde el día que desterró a Gwenivere, por… Merlín no se atreve a seguir con la línea de sus pensamientos, buscando otro punto para no mirar a Gaius.

―lo siento…―susurro.

-Arthur vendrá a visitarte en cualquier momento. Así que debiste ordenar tu habitación desde el principio.

Merlín empezaba cuestionarse diciéndose así mismo _"genial hoy no es mi día de suerte"_

― no esperes a que te considere.

Gwaine permaneció en su sitio muy interesado pero ve que están fundiéndose en una charla familiar, y no necesita que le digan que salga de la habitación. Así que lo hace dejándolos a solas. Bueno va esperar en la sala del médico.

Cuando se ven a solas, ambos se relajan. Era una táctica.

Gaius pregunta como muchas veces, si su accidente tiene relación con el uso de magia, si Morgana tiene que ver en todo esto. Pero Merlín niega, ninguna de las posibles razones tenía relación con su accidente.

― Solo fue un accidente. ― Dijo muy seguro.

Gaius cree que Merlín no quiere contarle por temor a preocuparlo, entonces insiste.

― ¿Viste algo allí en particular.?

―no

―Bien Merlín, no vais a decírmelo, esperare a que lo hagas.

― ¡te digo que es cierto! ― alzo la voz fastidiado por la insistencia. Fue súbito para darse cuenta que le falto el respeto a su mentor― solo se hundió el piso y caí en aquella trampa para osos. Nada más que un simple accidente, Morgana no tiene nada que ver en esto. ― trata de sonar tranquilo. Gaius levanta una ceja sosteniendo la mirada de su pupilo aunque no tenga sentido, decide que va a creerle.

Toma una tela y se acerca para vendarle el hombro en forma de cabestrillo, en completo silencio. Merlín se siente molesto, porque en verdad no recuerda mucho como paso todo. No quiere preocuparle, pero está seguro que nada lo impulso a caer sobre la trampa. Esta casi seguro de ello.

―shhh!... ―sisea de dolor, tanto que lo regresa de sus pensamientos- que es eso, arde. ― pregunta pero el galeno se niega a responder. No tiene más remedio que limitarse bajo ese silencio. El que este molesto es previsible y es su culpa, es un mal mentiroso. Pero hasta que no esté seguro de recordar muy bien no va decírselo.

El galeno vuelva embeber el paño de lienzo en líquido incoloro para realizar la asepsia de la herida, y evitar una infección. Prepara en otro pedazo de lienzo, cubierto de emplasto para confortar la herida en su muslo, eso se le llaman bizma el cual arde. Merlín abre la boca ahogando un gemido de dolor y le dedica una mirada a la manos, distrae su mente para mitigar el dolor y memorizando el procedimiento, aquello que veía era nuevo jamás se lo había enseñado, pero ahora lo estaba viendo y no pierde detalle.

**ͽIͼ**

Un afectado Rey, sumido en sus pensamientos sintiendo una frustración e incomodidad irascible. Apenas ha tocado su comida, no deja de pensar en su sirviente Merlín, son muchas razones para no dejar de hacerlo. El torpe e inmaculado Merlín tirado boca abajo dentro de una fosa y trampa para osos, si causa gracia, si quitas el peligro y lo mucho que se ha salvado al no caer sobre esas filosas estacas.

Va a demandar a los responsables, haciéndoles pagar una multa considerable. Se suponía que el permiso era para tres días después de la aprobación. Le vieron la cara, claro aprovechan de su falta de tiempo. Arthur ya no suele patrullar con sus caballeros como solía hacer antes. Los asuntos del reino lo mantienen ocupado.

Y a pesar que creyeron que no se daría cuenta de aquel hecho. Mañana mismo daría con el responsable. Pero que ganaban ellos en tomar la mañana, estaban de la mano con ¿taxidermistas contrabandistas?

Preocupa, pero no puede darse el gusto de hacerlo en frente de su tío, quien ha dejado de hablar.

No pudo evitar emitir un gruñido que se formo en lo profundo de su garganta.

― ¿Ocurre algo malo? ― pregunta viéndole estar molesto y concentrado en su copa. ― ¡Arthur!

Estaba demasiado concentrado en sus pensamiento que ignoro la pregunta de su tío.― ¿decías?

― ¿Qué si ocurre algo malo? Veo que estáis molestos por algo.

―No es nada, es solo cosa mía Tío.

― Vamos, estamos en confianza sobrino. Si es porque aun no te has casado, debo decirte que aun es demasiado pronto. Concéntrate en tu reinado.

La mirada azulina decía otra cosa, no tiene nada que ver. Pero si desviara el tema, hará uso de aquel asunto.

―pero mi padre me aconsejo que…― suspira― Además, Camelot le urja una reina, después de tanto tiempo.

― lo sé, el hablaba de la ayuda idónea. Gobernaras al igual que tu padre, solo espera. ―pausa para dar otro aire al tema― Por eso estoy aquí, y antes que me corrijas como la otra vez…

― tienes demasiada barba como para ser mi esposa.

El comentario saca algunas risas ―… pero debes esperar. Además tienes a tu sirviente, te es leal, servicial y os lleváis bien. ― Arthur se llevo una sorpresa a oír hablar de esa forma por su criado. ― Por cierto como esta él. ¿Pronto volverá con sus tareas?

Arthur da un sorbo de vino de su copa, antes de responderle. ― vaya no creí que opinaras y valoraras de esa forma. Merlín puede ser ineficaz con algunas tareas, pero me es muy leal, tú lo has dicho. Aun no he ido a saber cómo se encuentra.

― deberías. Aunque no necesite que le nombres caballero real, es como un amigo para ti.

― ¿perdón?

― De que te sorprendes.

― Sabias que le pones los pelos de punta, aunque trate de ocultármelo, realmente se pone nervioso cuando apareces.

― OH― Debía alegrarse o preocuparse por la noticia. Quedándose sin nada que argumentar por demás. Agravien se masajea la barbilla pensando que después de todo Merlín resulta ser una molestia, y estaba a punto de agradecer a la suerte porque al fin saliera de su camino su pequeño y molesto estorbo al enterarse de la noticia. Pero como siempre tiene suerte de salir vivo. Solo debe aparentar que realmente le cae bien, por el momento ― lamento causar aquella impresión en tu siervo.

Arthur solo correspondió con un gesto de conformidad, llevando un bocado a la boca, para no tener que decir nada.

Gwenivere, Gwenivere solo ella, era realmente la indicada. Pero la ha dejado ir.

**ͽIͼ**

La hora de la puesta del sol, un tiempo previo para salir a caminar y luego… suspira, luego ir a verlo. Se preocupa, la mayoría lo sabe, todos lo saben, Gaius lo sabe, su tío también, pero él es el ultimo en notarlo. No se da cuenta de ello, o quizás aparenta no saberlo, porque sus acciones delatan lo mucho que le interesa su bienestar.

Halla la puerta abierta, hay poca luz a diferencia de aquella habitación donde la luz atraviesa la puerta. No tiene necesidad de llamar, ni pedir permiso, solo entra paulatinamente tomando de sus sitio objetos extraños, frascos y dejándolos en su lugar, espera darse tiempo para entrar, no es porque en verdad necesite darse valor, pero no desea encontrar a Gaius curándolo.

Y su atención se desvía de su pensamiento cuando oye risas, carcajadas. Nunca le ha escuchado explayarse de esa forma, pero Gaius no es una persona hilarante, entonces es probable un tercero en la pieza.

Despacio sus pies llegan hasta ese lugar. A voz en cuello sostiene un gruñido a ver quiénes son las dos personas.

Le invade una rabia al ver como su siervo se echa atrás, acostado en una forma placentera llevándose una mano sobre su abdomen para reír a pierna suelta. Oye hablar a Gwaine y acompañar en carcajeo. Demonios que es tan hilarante, porque Merlín ríe con tanta facilidad. Arthur no lo soporta

Con él no es así, claro que ríe pero no de esa forma tan feliz. Y siente el impulso de entrar con golpe para callarlos con un susto, cuando por detrás oye su nombre. Una voz neutral le llama el galeno, Arthur voltea a verle.

― sire esperaba verlo temprano.

―lo siento Gaius pero no podía librarme de mis asuntos. ―

La conversación que sostuvieron por minutos impaciento tanto. No veía el momento para corta y ver a Merlin o esperar en todo caso a que Gwaine se retira de la habitación. Ya era la hora antes del toque de queda.

― ¡Gaius! ― Un grito los distrae. ― ¡Gaius! ― esta vez se escucha más fuerte. Ambos se dirigen rápidamente atendiendo el llamado.

Miro con preocupación a Gwaine que posaba una mano sobre la frente de su pupilo.

― Merlín tiene fiebre. ― le aviso de pronto. No nota la presencia de su rey, hasta que un gruñido gutural se escucha tras la puerta.

Un choque de miradas, sin saber porque lo hacía. Nunca antes había sentido enhacerlo, pero molestaba.

El viejo comprueba los signos vitales, calcula la temperatura y revisa la herida, la cual puede ser un foco de infección para que se propague la fiebre.

―no esperaba encontrarte aquí― dijo evitando un tono de reprensión, pero aun así se hizo notar.

― porque te molestas podría estar en la Taberna ahora mismo. ― Contesto Gwaine burlanamente.

― Sí, pero hoy tu deber era encargarte de dirigir a….

― Por favor caballeros. Necesito silencio. ― interviene Gaius.

Silencio completo, sin embargo Arthur ha venido hacer algo importante y tendrá que cumplirlo, por ninguna manera va a dejarlo pasar para otro día.

― ¿qué tan grave es?

― no es muy grave la fiebre es controlable.

― bien, quiero que salgan todos ahora― ordeno.

Quedaron escépticos al oírle.

― ¡que esperan! Soy el Rey― les recordó. Sin decir alguna palabra y por muy sorprendente Gwaine contuvo las ganas en responderle a su rey. Solo porque su amigo esta reposando en la cama.

La puerta se cerro y Arthur de pie al frente de la cama le llamo.

― Merlín se que puedes oírme. No seas una niña, que lo que tienes no va a matarte.

― Sire…― murmuro abriendo sus ojos, pensaba en sentarse pero por miedo no lo hizo.

― sabes que he venido a decirte que te quedas exento de una de tus tarea―Su voz se escuchaba clara y firme. ― no puedo creer que después de todo lo que te he enseñado no vayas aplicarlo. Sabes lo que me cuesta tener que ir a buscarte. Esta vez ha sido por falta de tu responsabilidad.

Merlín estaba soportándolo, ya había imaginado cada una de sus palabras. Pero oírle no lo hacía tolerable. Y de que se preocupa, el siempre ha estado en situaciones peores y no ha tenido que saberlo, porque de todas ellas, la razones eran salvar su trasero real.

―solo he fallado en una, y esto me sucede― balbuceo. Pero Arthur no lo dejo pasar.

― Que dices…Mer-lín

**Continuará…**

Espero que nadie se sienta molesto, porque use títulos en ingles y el escrito sea en español. Sip, no hay sentido. Bueno tampoco concuerda, pero para mí en lo personal dice mucho poner títulos en ingles y pienso en otros idiomas. Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Y Muchas gracias por los rewie´s y fav´s y follow´s, gracias (sonrisa)

Si tenéis alguna sugerencia, criticas házmelo saber. Se los agradeceré.


End file.
